Mega Man (Classic)
Summary Mega Man, known as Rockman in Japan, also known as Mega or Rock in his original form, is the title character of what has been referred to as the "Classic" Mega Man series developed by Capcom since 1987. Mega Man's personality seems to stem from his creator, Dr. Light, whose intention may have been to design Rock based on his own interpretation of a real boy as if it were his very own son, Mega Man's primarily extremely courageous and just, choosing to become Mega Man and face the threat Wily posed because he wanted to help and do the right thing. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B to 5-A. Higher with the Double Gear System Name: Mega Man, Rockman, Mega, Rock, DLN-001 Origin: Mega Man Gender: Male Age: A.I. age is 10, physical age is unknown Classification: Robot Master DLN-001 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Life Support, Energy Projection, Power Mimicry (Can integrate virtually any kind of technology into his own systems by inserting the associated computer chip into his Mega Buster or sometimes simply by touching the associated weapon or piece of equipment), Teleportation, Statistics Amplification, Time Slow and Afterimage Creation (via Double Gear System), Resistance to Absolute Zero, EMP, Transmutation (Tanked Concrete Man's attacks that can turn anything such as Galaxy Man's black holes into concrete), Corrosion Inducement and Hacking (Was highly resistant to the effects of Evil Energy and Roboenza, both of which were viruses that took over the Earth in a matter of weeks and days. However, he still succumbed to them after a while), Immunity to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Lacks the soul of an organic being and can't be manipulated through typical mind-manipulation techniques), possible Time Paradox Immunity, Immortality (Type 6), Other than that, his abilities depend on which weapons he has: Can throw blades at his opponent, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Can throw blocks at his opponent, Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Explosion Manipulation with bombs, Multiple ways of Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Bubble Manipulation, Can throw boomerangs, Time Stop, Plant Manipulation, Can spin at high speeds, Can throw a shuriken, Laser Manipulation, Body Control, Can shoot small snake robots, Magnetism Manipulation, Can paralyze the opponent, Can shoot needles, Can shot a ring, Can shoot a ball of solar energy, Can shot an explosive drill, Can summon skulls, Metal Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Can shot a missile, Can create a strong shockwave while sliding, Crystal Manipulation, Can fire a gyro attack, Earth Manipulation, Can create star-shaped shields, Gravity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Can cause "dimensional distortions", Can shot a spiked ball, Can throw a tomahawk, Can shoot small spearheads, Sound Manipulation, Slashing attacks, Can shoot ice, Can shot springs, Eletromagnetism Manipulation, Can create a meteor storm, Can attack with a sword of fire, Can attack with electricity, Can create a tornado, Can fire a sphere of water, Can create an explosive bouncing ball, Can throw a block of concrete, Can fire magma, Can shoot a laser trident, Black Hole Creation, Can summon a robotic bee, Can throw a bounding rubber ball, Lightning Manipulation, Can shoot an spinning blade, Forcefield, Can shoot three sword blades, Homing Attack, Attack Reflection, Duplication, Corrosion Inducement, Healing/Energy Absorption, Intangibility (By walking through enemies and their attacks without suffering damage), Invulnerability, Absorption, Can shoot a blob of oil, Acid Manipulation, Precognition, Durability Negation, Fusionism/Flight Attack Potency: Planet level (Defeated Sunstar, who should not be much weaker than Dr. Wily's satellite lasers) to Large Planet level (Black Hole Bomb has this much power. Comparable to Duo who did this during his clash against The Evil Robot). Higher with the Double Gear System (The Power Gear increases his overall power) Speed: Massively FTL (250 times faster than light via calculation. Dodged attacks from Duo's Meteor Form and navigated Rush Space across the asteroid belt. Outran Quick Man's beams of light and escaped from Galaxy Man and Saturn's black holes) with Massively FTL+ teleportation speed (Comparable to Proto Man's teleporter, which went from Earth to Pluto nearly instantly), higher with the Double Gear System (The Speed Gear increases his speed to the point where time seems slowed down to him) Lifting Strength: Class G at his peak (Lifted Willy's fortress), higher with Super Arm Striking Strength: Class XJ to Class XKJ, higher with Super Arm/Double Gear System Durability: Planet level (Can survive hits from Sunstar) to Large Planet level (Took blasts from Wily's #8 machine that injured Duo). higher with the Double Gear System Stamina: Superhuman (Can fight several robots in a roll), possibly limitless due to being a Robot Master Range: Thousands of kilometers Standard Equipment: Mega Buster, Double Gear System, Rush, Beat, Eddie, Tango, May carry copied weapons from Robot Masters Intelligence: Extremely skilled combatant. Faced off against entire armies of robots single-handedly even though he was initially designed as a mere helper robot. He is able to instantly analyze and master any Special Weapon he acquires and has navigated through Wily's series of death traps and puzzles to foil him time and again, even defeating advanced robots designed to conquer other planets. Weaknesses: Mega Man is powered by sunlight, so spending large amounts of time underground without an alternate source of power can be potentially dangerous, but this is usually a non-issue in most combat situations. He can sometimes be fairly naive and is normally bound by Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics. His copied weapons have limited ammunition. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Mega Man Category:Robots Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fire Users Category:Male Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Wind Users Category:Bubble Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Plant Users Category:Laser Users Category:Body Users Category:Animal Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Light Users Category:Earth Users Category:Shield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Water Users Category:Sound Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magma Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hax Category:Metal Users Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Absorption User Category:Fusion Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Acid Users Category:Spear Users Category:Healing Users Category:Summoners Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transmutation Users Category:Air Users Category:Claw Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Time Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Trident Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Elementals Category:Capcom Category:Oil Users Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Armored Characters